The invention relates to an apparatus such as a blower for the conveyance and/or treatment of hot gases, particularly of dust or material laden hot gases, in a ventilator or ventilator mill portion of furnaces or other devices for the calcination and sintering of lime, magnesite, dolomite or the like.
In the case of thermal processes, particularly upon the calcination of sintering of lime, dolomite, or magnesite, it is frequently necessary for the attainment of high efficiency to draw off the hot gases at determined points of the furnace or other devices for the thermal treatment, and to convey it back again at other points. For this efficiency, thermally high loadable or chargeable conveyor apparatus are necessary, which may also overcome the flow resistance of the hot gases through the materials to be treated.
It is known for the conveyance of hot gases laden with materials inclined to caking to utilize injectors. The injectors have the disadvantage that their degree of efficiency is poor, that is, below 50% and that the pressure increase attainable with them is relatively low.
Beyond this, injectors have the further disadvantage that their function is dependent upon the differences in density between the driving medium and the conveyed medium. The pressure relations in the furnace must therefore be adapted either to the injectors or the compression must take place gradually at some expense.